


Fear

by soulgusttheguardian



Series: Drabbles that won't be finished [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astral thinks about Kaito's powers. {Drabble}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

'What do you have to be afraid of?'

Yuma's voice echoed through Astral's head over and over. More than that, though; he couldn't get the Number Hunter's own words out of his thoughts. 

Kaito...

The remembrance of being so close to death.. Just moments from vanishing, that is, made him shake and his stomach knot. 

Yuma had called this fear. But why did Astral fear Kaito?

He sighed and lowered his head slightly. He knew exactly why he feared Kaito. 

Not only for his own life, but for Yuma... 

Astral forced himself to ignore the thought coming to his mind-memory of Yuma's scream after their battle in particular. Instead, he made up his mind, and decided he would confront this fear. He would prove he could overcome it.


End file.
